Rated R
by JessicaFit
Summary: Rachel thought it was a normal saturday night at her work...she was totally wrong


Rated R I never suspected that a robbery would take place at my work. It's a freaking theater! Who would be stupid enough to rob a theater were there are many employees wandering about. The theater has around 7 phones in the building, probably more hidden somewhere. We also have two stations with money, the box office and concession. And customers come in and out like an airport. But I do confess, if anybody tried to rob this place, they have a lot of courage. But again, who would do a senseless thing like that. They wouldn't and couldn't be able to run off with over five hundred thousand dollars.I think.  
I was working in concession that day. I like working in concession when the people I like work the same shift. I also work in box which could be pretty boring and lonely. I wasn't expecting it but my work became my family. We all know each other pretty well. It was a Saturday night. Katy and Dean was working concession with me. Luke and Martin in box. Richard in projection and Jake on door. Natalie and Joey as the managers. It was getting around eight o'clock. Katy and Dean and I just finished a huge rush. As we clean up, we share our comical events with the customers. Like one customer threw popcorn at Dean because of the price and stomped away. Another, a customer kept on complaining on how bland the coke tasted even though I just refilled the syrup. For Katy, unfortunately, she got a whole bunch "teeny boppers" or as known as preteens. They can be pretty annoying. They take around 5 minutes each to decide what they want. I know we used to be that age but now today these teeny boppers dress like their eighteen and loose their virginity at an earlier age. I swear these sluts are getting smaller and younger by the year.  
As we were palavering, I could see the tip of Luke's head inside the box office. When I started working at the theater, I had a crush on him. He is a year older than me and I get teased for it. Sometimes I think he likes me back, sometimes I think he just uses me. But most of that is in the past. My feelings still linger around him but not much. Now Dean is a new thing. He started working around a month ago. At first I didn't think much of him, just another victim to take my punches. But he was pretty nice. Natalie kept on talking on how cute he was. Finally I noticed that he was pretty cute. After a week working with him I realized I formed another crush. I cursed at myself, already knowing what will happen in the future. The others would start teasing him and me about dating. But now, by Natalie's outburst about my crush in front of everybody, Dean knew I liked him. Originally Dean did nothing as I continued on with my crush on him. I already concluded that this crush will be dry. Nothing will happen and soon he will quit the job and I will be creating yet another crush on another innocent boy.  
Natalie opened the door of the box office and stood in the doorway. All of us knew what she was about to do. I looked around for the ushers which probably were hiding in one of the theaters, watching a movie. Natalie yelled out at us across the lobby "Will one of you please do theater checks?" She casually said. Together we said ok. Then Katy and I stared at each other. We lifted one of our arms and made our hands into fists. We were doing the paper-rocks-scissors method of solving problems. Dean watched us with interest as we battled. Originally I lost but I still had a chance to beat Dean. We battled and I lost again. I slumped over and headed over to the first theater while I listen to their laughs in the back of me. As I entered the dark theater, I stood by the door so my eyes would adjust and, of course, watch some bits of the movie. Finally I started down the walk way. I could tell by people shifting in their seats that I was disturbing them. That's why I hate theater checks. I crossed in front of the theater, looking at all the people who were looking at me. Then I went up the opposite aisle and out the door. That was theater number one out of eight theaters. After finishing the second, I entered the third. This is my most dislike theater out of all eight. I always think that this theater was haunted since some time ago I was doing a theater check on a night that wasn't crowded. The theater was empty as I was doing a theater check. When I was going back up the aisle I swear I thought I felt the presence of someone watching the movie. It scared me shitless. Then I roared out the door, doing my famous scared scream."Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" As I walked out of number three and the door slowly closing, I heard a loud pop. I wasn't sure what it was. Probably Katy or Dean entertaining themselves with something. But seconds later I heard an agonizing scream and loud shuffles from the box office.  
My heart skipped but still trying to deny what was happening. Then I saw what I feared. A man, with an average height jogged into the lobby. I looked at the door and saw Jake being pointed with a rifle by another person. Both had black socks covering their face with two eyeholes. I could see movement outside, probably another partner of the two. The first man jogged toward concession, holding a large black gun. I'm not too good with guns, but it looked pretty dangerous. My eyes watered as I lost sight of him because of the wall, but I heard Katy gasp loudly followed by whines. I could be spotted since I couldn't move. I didn't know if someone was already upstairs and killed Richard. I squeaked as I thought of Richard dead as a tear rolled down. Finally when I was able to move, I shrunked into a corner, still trying to see what was going on. The second man was leading Jake to concession. One of the men was yelling at Katy. I could hear her sob and muffling out the word no. Then I heard the question clearly. "Are there others working besides you." I wanted to run to her and help her. But I could help her by me escaping and calling the police. I slowly slid back into the theater. I ran down the aisle and stood in front of the screen. People began to moan and shift in the chairs. I raised my hand, another tear rolling down my face.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting. But something is happening in the lobby. Around 3 armed men have taken over the lobby." I heard faint gasps and loud whimpers. ".so I need you to calmly get out of your seats, go down the aisle, and exit the back way to the right of you. I beg of you to be calm about this." My last sentenced was broken with my short breaths. People began to walk fast down the aisle and into the exit hall. I could recognize people who I sold popcorn too, even the lady that complained about the soda. She passed me and touched my head and said."courage." I faintly smiled and watched her exit into the hall. I heard the Exit door open. I grabbed a person by the arm and asked their name.  
"Ashley." She replied hesitantly.  
"Ashley, can you take the responsibility to call 911 for me." I asked, looking straight into her dark eyes. She nodded and continued out the door. After the last of the people exited, I made my way towards the exit. All of this will be over soon, I thought. As I went out of the door, someone behind me held the door open. I looked back, and saw a masked man. I was ready to run but he grabbed me around the neck and pulled me back in. He slammed me against the wall inside the hall. I let screamed in pain as I slowly slid down to a sitting position on the floor. He stood before me, glaring down at me.  
"I guess your fucking little friend lied to me. You are in so much trouble little girl." He growled. He grabbed by arm tightly and pulled me up, pushing me forward. He poked his gun into my back as I walked in front of him. I pushed open the door and walked into the lobby. I saw the second man pointing his gun at Jake while Katy sat there sobbing quietly and Dean sitting next to her silently. Everybody's head besides the masked man turned as I came into view. They could tell that the man behind me physical got me by my red neck. They knew that area of skin was sensitive. The man pushed me back behind concession. Gaining my balance I looked back and glared at him. "Trying to stand up? Huh? I hope your little attitude halts before you get killed." He said coldly. My eye twitch by staring at him so long. He growled and socked me in the face. He hit my cheek bone. I staggered backwards and fell into Katy and Dean's arms. I could tell that the man was smiling. He walked over to his buddy and whispered something in his ear. His friend nodded and continued to watch us. The man walked over to box office door. I watched him. He will have some trouble getting in there since the door is always locked. Then the door opened. Another masked man was in the office. But how did he get in there?!? I choked as I saw the man walk in the office and the door closed. I didn't see Natalie, Luke, or Martin in there. They could be huddled on the floor where I can't see them. But in the back of my head I remembered a girl's painful scream from the box office. I knew it was Natalie's scream. But she could be still alive. As I was assuring myself, I felt something warm around me. Dean's arms were around me. His head was on my left shoulder as he hugged me from the back. I turned my head and looked at his face. I could see his brown eyes glazed over. Katy seemed to calm down. She touched my arm. I always cringed jokingly as she touched me. She used to sing oddly, while touching me and it freaked me out. To freak me out more, she used to follow me or even chase me. But now, I touched her hand with mine, saying that I was here for her. With my left hand, I touched the side of Dean's face, stroking it.  
The man came out to let in more men of his in. After all the men entered the lobby, he closed the door and locked all of them. It was eight forty-five now and customers should be coming out now. But no one was. Did they get enough men to cover all eight theaters? I thought of John, Duke, and Mark. Should they be coming out now? Or are they captured and trapped in one of the theaters as well? I probably will be shot if I started talking so I stayed silent. I know that the people from theater three escaped. Should the cops be here by now? Just then I heard a yell inside the box office. The door quickly opened and the men threw out the tied up Luke. I watched through the glass from the candy case. "Don't make anymore trouble.you don't want to die do you?" Luke was silent. The man lifted his arm, holding a small pistol. He pointed it at Luke, finger on the trigger. The man watching us was busy watching the scene. I quickly got up and jumped over the counter, landing on the man's back. I punched him as hard as I could in the back of the head. He fell forward as pried the gun out of his hands. I quickly got off of him, gun in my shaking hand. I walked backwards a few steps then pointed it at the fallen man. The others by Luke just watched me. Luke was wide-eyed.  
"Stop it! I will kill him! Just let everybody go! Please!!!" Tears were rolling down my face as I begged them. The man with the pistol just turned to me. He took off his mask and smirked. I stood silent, still pointing the gun at the man who was now just laying still. The man wasn't a man but a boy around my age. At least seventeen or eighteen, possibly nineteen. "I have to admit, you do have guts. But no brains. You work at a movie theater. I bet you know what happens when a hostage points a gun at the robber? The robber smoothly talks to the hostage. Asking her if she ever killed a person before. She would say no and then suddenly." I get punched in the stomach by the man who was on the floor. I fall on my knees, still holding the gun. The man gets up and takes the gun from my hands. God I'm so stupid. I looked up at the boy. At least I had my abs tightened which softened the blow. ".you get hurt. Ain't that ironic?" He laughed loudly and nodded his head to the men around Luke. They picked him up and dragged him back in the box. I watched him with screaming eyes. He mouthed a few words but I couldn't figure out what he said. He then disappeared in the box, door closing behind him. The boy approached me and kneeled down. He had crystal blue eyes, short sandy brown hair and a medium build. I couldn't look at his face so I slowly looked away. "What's your name?" He said in a strong tone. How dare he ask my name? I'm not going to become best buds with him.  
I hesitated at first. "Rachel." I muttered weakly. I looked behind me, I saw Dean holding the shaking Katy. Dean was staring straight at me. I smiled faintly and turned around. I still ignored eye contact with the boy.  
"Well I'm Slater." He finally said. Not controlling my emotions, I huffed at him. He grinned once more and grabbed my jaw, pulling me to my feet. Still holding my jaw he slowly led my face towards his. I then realized he was about to kiss me! Oh hell no, I thought. I squirmed and kneed him in the stomach. Surprisingly he had a rock hard stomach. A few seconds later he twirled me backwards and had my arms behind me. He put his hand in his pocket and fished out handcuffs. At first I didn't know what he was doing. Then I felt the cold metal on my wrists. He pushed me forward and yelled back at his partner. "I'll be back." Dean got up in a panic. Quickly the gun was too his head. He knew he couldn't stop Slater. Dean slowly sat back down and put an arm around the now sniffling Katy.  
Slater opened the door of the staircase that leads to the second floor where the film and storage was located. We went up the first flight of stairs then we stopped. I wanted to see if Richard was ok up there. "Did you get everyone?" I finally asked plainly. He nodded.  
"I had spies in here to see how you guys tick. And I knew where all the employees can be stationed at. But don't worry, we didn't kill anyone yet." I felt sick after he said that. Then he pushed me against the wall and came very close. I was dangerously uncomfortable. It reminded me when Luke would get this close to just joke around. But this was real. I felt Slater's hot breath flowing on me. As he pressed up against me, I felt a sharp pain in my wrist. Since I was against the wall, my body was pressing the handcuffs against my wrists. Slater began to kiss my neck and then started towards my lips. I tried to avoid his but failed. He latched onto my lips. I held my mouth shut tightly. He then took off one of his gloves and put his hand under my shirt and onto my belly. By total surprise, I began to breathe through my mouth. That's when his.disgusting tongue lunged in. His hand was rising under my shirt. I whined, not wanting this. Then the door opened. He stopped abruptly and looked at the man who opened the door. I was expecting Joey to save the day since he's mister macho man. But it was only one of his men. But thank god anyways. "What?!?" Slater said, annoyed that he was interrupted.  
"Slater, the police are coming." The man said in a panicked voice. Slater growled in frustration. The masked man continued. "Adam couldn't hold the police long enough because someone called them like 10 times, telling the police there is a robbery going on at the theater..." Slater turned to me.  
"I think we need to teach this girl a lesson. You will be a good example for the others." He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down the stairs. Reluctantly, I landed on my feet on the floor. The man at the door grabbed my cuffed wrists and led me into the lobby. He whistled loudly toward the box office. The men in the box office led both Martin and Luke out. There faces were faintly swollen. But I still didn't see Natalie. I wanted to ask Luke where she was, but the sight of the gun made me stay silent. The guard on Dean and Katy made them both stand up to watch the show. Everybody was staring at me. I started a cold sweat as Slater approached me and took out his pistol. That stupid, retarded, inferior pistol. I felt the whole lobby fill with tension. I could hear the struggling of Martin and Luke, trying to get out from the grasp of the men. Slater pointed the pistol at my heart. I took a few deep breaths. I don't want to die. I mean sure, I have daydreams of me dying and wondering what would happen, and what would people do when I'm gone. But I was just bored. I don't want to die! When I do die, I want it to be all-natural. It's not natural when your own fucking species kills you on purpose. If he kills me, I swear I will haunt him. When he's lying in bed with his slutty, ditsy, little hoe, I will make sure she gets pregnant and later he will get a disease on his Mr. Jim.where it falls off. Oh, that would be wonderful vengeance.  
When I was done with my long thoughts that actually lasted 3 seconds. I noticed his finger slightly moving. He was actually gona pull the trigger! Oh my god, I am so gona kill him.later.when I'm out of this position. A second before he pulled it, I jumped back, trying to get away. I'm so glad I followed my instincts. Besides getting shot in the Aorta, I was shot in the shoulder. I could hear a shattered sound of my bone as I fell to the ground. As I violent touched the floor, a wave of pain came to my shoulder. I was too involved from the pain that I didn't even cry out. I reached my right hand to my now bleeding left shoulder. My hand was quickly covered in blood. I saw someone approach me and gently touched my forehead. As my eyes were fixed on the figure, I made out that it was Luke. "Rachel! Are you ok?!?" He called to me. His voice echoed in my head. Luke helped me up in a sitting position. I spotted Slater who was walking away.  
"You mother fucker!" I spitted out. He continued to walk to the stair way door. He opened it and went inside. The other men grabbed Luke and lead him to back of concession. Another man grabbed my arm. I cried out in pain as he pulled me up to my feet. I tried to hit him with my good arm but he blocked it. Everybody went to the back of concession. All the hostages sat on the floor as three guards stood by them. I was left clutching my wound, trying to make it stop bleeding. Katy seemed like she was crying a lot. Dried tear stains were all over her cheeks and around her eyes. She motioned me to come to her. I did and sat down by her. She grabbed some paper towels that were near her.  
"You have to take off your shirt." she said hopelessly. Hell no, I thought. I could sense the soldier slightly shift upon hearing her. Well I did have a bra on, but still. Luke already saw me in my bathing suit.But I finally concluded that I was bleeding rapidly and I need to stop it or I will die. I nodded and began to slowly take off my shirt with one arm. The pain increased when I had to bend my left arm to get it out of the arm sleeve. I looked around and saw Luke, Martin, and Dean looking the other way. I should thank them later. But the damn men stayed there place, watching. I glared at them but it didn't do anything. The wound looked really bad. I wanted to cry everytime I glanced at it. Katy began to wrap the paper towels under and over my shoulder. We did had a first aid kit but the men didn't let us leave the back of concession. The blood was already dripping down my chest and staining my bra. The paper towels were already soaked in blood. I pressed firm on it, not caring that I'm causing more pain by doing so. Katy began tearing up my shirt. I tried to stop her. I liked that damn shirt, even though it was for work. She then removed the blood soaked paper towels and replaced it with my tore up shirt. The transfer brought a lot of pain. I was wondering when the pain would finally stop, wouldn't my nerves be tired now? Geez.  
As if it were a sign that god existed, I heard police sirens. One man that was guarding us ran out the door. I could hear him running as he went upstairs and searched for Slater. Then I heard a couple more of pounding foot steps. They began talking as they went into the lobby. Slater yelled out to someone who was in box. "Did you break it yet?"  
"But you shouldn't have shot the manager, since she knows the code." Someone answered. I knew they were talking about Natalie. But there's still a chance that she's alive.  
"I know damnit!" Slater yelled back. Then the sirens got louder. I saw the police lights bouncing off the walls. I smiled and tried to look out the door but couldn't. The guard that stayed was getting frustrated and started to threaten us if we move. After a few moments I could hear yelling from Slater. He must be yelling at the police to stay back or something. Then I heard the police talking through a mega phone.  
"We have you surrounded and we already arrested half of your team. Just come out peacefully. "I could hear Slater screaming out in frustration. Then I heard glass shattering, Slater punched on of the windows to the lobby and the box. Then he went to the back of concession. I twitched when he poked his head in. He looked really pissed off with his veins on his forehead.  
"YOU!!!!" He said loudly as he could as he pointed to me. All I could think is that I'm probably going to get beat up again or even killed. He came up to me and grabbed my injured shoulder. I quickly came to my feet as the pain stun furiously. He was breathing hard as he eyeballed me. "We could have made a great couple if you just didn't let people go. Too bad, since your not going to be on this planet anymore." He took out his gun. While he was talking I heard shuffling around me but I couldn't see anything since Slater was totally in my face. He pressed the mouth of the pistol to my cranium. Ok now I'm going to die, what perfect timing. Those damn police! I closed my eyes, waiting for my life to end. I jumped as I heard a gunshot but felt no pain but I expected that if you were shot in the head. I opened my eyes expecting nothingness or heaven but I just found myself in the back of concession with its dirty floor and rusting metal. I looked in front of me and saw Slater, his eyes were wide open and he started to press weight on me. He was hanging on my bleeding shoulder and it hurt like hell. I tried to push him away but all of his damn weight was toppling over me. I tried to gain my balance but felt myself falling. I was suddenly stopped by Luke. He grabbed my right shoulder and waist and dragged me towards him as Slater fell to the ground. Now I understand what happened. I nearly gasped as I saw the big hole in Slater's back. It what surprised me the most was who shot him. I looked up from the body and saw Dean standing their, holding the guard's rifle. He was breathing deeply and dropped the gun. The guard was on the floor, unconscious.  
Then finally we heard more glass shattering, luckily this time it was the cops breaking in. It was silent for a second then a battle field started. Gunshots were everywhere. Even some stray bullets entered the back of concession and almost hit Katy. We all went close to the ground and waited till the battle would end. Screams of pain were starting to be heard and fewer guns were being shot. Finally after 5 minutes no more gunshot and more police entered the lobby. Martin yelled to them and they came over to concession. Paramedics came in after them and started to treat me. They made me layout on a stretcher. It was pretty embarrassing. They made their way out of concession and out of the building.  
It turns out that the robbers never got in the safe but they were close. Natalie was shot in the stomach and fainted soon after. But she was taken to the hospital and should be fine. Richard was held hostage upstairs with two more men. They were using the projection windows for the "sharp shooting" on the customers. In other theaters some robbers just walked in and told them that they are being held hostage. Joey was on his 45 minute break but didn't comeback to the theater because the robbers were blocking the entrance off with their cars. He was one of the 10 people who called 911. It turns out that Slater actually survived but is under critical condition. But once he recovers, he's going straight to jail. Out of all that no one was killed but many injured.  
As I was being hauled in the ambulance I could see Katy talking to a police officer. Martin and Luke's cuts and bruises were being cleaned up. Then I spotted Dean with his entire hero ness. He came up to me and patted me on the hand.  
"Ready to go back to work when that shoulder heals?" He said with a gentle smile  
"Hell yes, I need the money." I replied.  
  
END 


End file.
